


dinner for two

by perfectlyrose



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Darillium, F/M, Post-Episode: 2015 Xmas The Husbands of River Song, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: A few days into their stay on Darillium, the Doctor provides a candlelit dinner on the terrace.





	dinner for two

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Twelve of 31 Days of Ficmas: prompt “candles.”

The Doctor shook the match, extinguishing the flame after lighting the candles on the table.

“Candlelit dinner for the third night in a row? Never let anyone say you’re not a romantic,” River said as she walked out on the terrace where the table was spread with a variety of finger foods tonight.

“Technically it is still the same night,” he said, taking a seat. “Extra points for multiple dinners in the same night, I would think.”

“Well, I certainly hope you’re not planning on starving me. Twenty four years is a long time, especially for my stomach.” She took the seat opposite of him and reached for her glass of wine. “Do they just keep serving us for the entire night, as much as we want to eat?”

“I think so, yes. I never actually asked.”

“Of course you didn’t,” she said. Her exasperated eye roll was softened by the fondness in her voice. They were still finding their footing here on Darillium but some things really never changed.

“No one’s complained yet,” he pointed out, reaching for a skewer of roasted vegetables.

“That’s probably because you likely paid them an exorbitant amount of money,” she shot back.

“Probably. I didn’t really check.”

“You never do. I do like that about you.”

“The free meals?”

River raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Darling, I never pay for meals.”

“Of course not.”

“And I know you somehow like that about me.”

“Might do.”

His smile, a bit boyish, like he’d gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar but was completely unapologetic about it, drew a laugh from River and she reached for some of the food he’d procured, plans for how to see it again already spinning through her head.


End file.
